Internet-connected mobile devices are becoming ever more popular. While these devices provide portability to the Internet, they generally do not have the capabilities of non-mobile devices including computing, input and output capabilities.
In addition, the mobility of the user while using such devices provides challenges and opportunities for the use of the Internet. Further, unlike non-mobile devices, there are a large number of types of devices and they tend to have a shorter lifetime in the marketplace. The programming of the myriad of mobile devices is a time-consuming and expensive proposition, thus limiting the ability of service providers to update the capabilities of mobile devices.
Thus there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus that permits for the efficient programming of mobile devices. Such a method and apparatus should be easy to use and provide output for a variety of devices.